Harry Potter's Sorrow and The Consequences It Resulted In
by Angelsrm
Summary: Harry and his surviving family and friends cannot bear to stay in the world that held so much pain and suffering for them. So they decided to leave. Slight changes to the last 2 books. 6th year, Harry befriends Draco, and there is a different ending (duh!) and deaths (7). (m/m f/f m/f pairings) Harry/Clint Hermione/Luna Tonks/Bruce Steve/Tony Thor/Jane and maybe some Fred/Natasha
1. Chapter 1: A Very Impotant Prologue

Author's Note: A note to you, I am in college, and very busy. It also means that when I'm bored in a class, I get creative. I hope to keep this story updated often, but I don't make any promises. This is my first published story, despite all of the thoughts and ideas and writing I have done before now. Now, on to the story! A note to everyone: I am in school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I will more than likely end up updating on those days as well. This is because classes often get boring, and that gives me great idea, and helps me write. I make no promises about this, but that is my hope! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 1 (Basically a Very Important Prologue)

Harry rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the window. Looking out at the New York City skyline, he started to think on the years that had led him to be where he was now.

_It had all started after he defeated Voldemort in what would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had looked around the Great Hall at all the corpses of the people he had thought of as friends and family. Looking around, his eyes lighted on the Weasley clan, they lost George, Ron and Ginny. Hermione forlornly stood next to them, tears streaming down her face. Then his eyes went to Tonks, who was lying on Remus's body, sobbing. Then there was Luna who was staring sadly at Neville. Harry's eyes then went to the Malfoys. Draco and he had become friends during their sixth year, when Harry helped Draco to decide he didn't want to help the dark lord, but he also didn't want to die. So Harry had helped him figure out a way to do both. Draco and his mother had lost Lucius, and while Draco was just looking a bit lost, his mother had been forced to take a calming draught, and it had put her to sleep. From there, he thought on his decision and decided that maybe he wouldn't have to go alone._

_One Week Later_

_ Harry looked at his friends who had survived and then started to explain what he wanted to do. While Draco decided he was going to stay to help his mother, who was still having a very hard time with Lucius's death, the rest of his friends agreed to go with. So Fred, Hermione, Luna, and Tonks all started thinking about ways to accomplish ways to do it, when, and how to leave. Tonks was the only one who had any problems, and they were easily solved. Harry wasn't just going to leave his godson alone in this world. So when Tonks said she was only going if Teddy could, Harry told her, that he had assumed that Teddy would be coming along, and was thrilled. So, Harry had worked with Hermione and Luna to iron out the fine details and things, and they all prepared to leave._

_One Year Later_

_ Harry, Hermione, and Luna had finally finalized the details and finer working of their trip, and they were leaving today. They had all said their good-byes and were now ready to depart. So they powered up the runes and were gone. They had landed in a field, and Harry, after looking around a bit, pulled brooms out of his Hermione created hold-all backpack. He handed one to everyone except Hermione, who just hopped on the back of his. So, flying low, they started off for the skyline that was on the horizon._

That had been 3 years ago. The skyline had turned out to be New York City. They had gotten apartments in the same building as the others. Tonks, Teddy, and Harry were sharing one, while Hermione and Luna were sharing the one to the left of theirs, and Fred was in his own to their right. Everyone was close by, while mostly on their own as well. Fred was still having a bit of a problem with not having George anymore, but he was getting better, slowly but surely. For the most part they all were living their lives. Hermione and Luna were going to school, looking to get degrees. Fred was currently working in a hospital, in their medical records department. Tonks was mostly staying home with Teddy, but was thinking about getting a job when he started to go to school in a year or two. Harry himself, hadn't quite figured out what he wanted to do, but for the moment he was traveling around. Part of it was he wanted to know if maybe they could or should move somewhere else to be maybe a bit more comfortable. He went for a few days, and then returned again. The rest of the time, he was thinking about what he wanted to do, and spending time with his godson. That was, of course, the reason that he was sharing with Tonks, and not with Fred, well that and Fred wasn't OK with roommates just yet, he was still stuck with the thoughts of his brother, who was the last person he had shared a space with.

Author's Note: It's not beta'd (yet), so feel free to let me know if there are any huge mistakes, or even little ones, but no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Goes to Malibu Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 2: Harry Goes to Malibu Part 1

It was Tuesday, the day Harry was to leave on his next trip. He knew this as he stood at the window, so he watched the outside world for a moment more. Then he got dressed and went out to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast before he left for a few days. As he was finishing the cooking, he was Teddy come out to join him, and then beeline for him. He quickly put the dishes in the sink and hit them with a spell, causing them to clean themselves. Then he went and sat down at the table, where Teddy instantly sat in his lap. Then he made up a plate for both of them. He was use to his godson acting that way, because Teddy was very clingy and didn't like it when Harry left. So he was extra clingy right before he left, and right after his return.

About 30 minutes later, Tonks came out. Her hair wasn't its usually bright bubblegum pink, or spiky. It was a sandy brown, and was a total rat's nest, even though it wasn't all that long. Harry was worried immediately, because her hair only ever got like that when she was having a bad day, they all had them, or when she had had a bad night. So, he got up, carefully moving Teddy so he could finish eating and then moved to Tonks, and led her back down the hallway. Once there, he asked, as he always did when she was like this, "Are you ok?"

And just like always, she burst into sobs. Harry just let her sob on him, while he held her tight. He was good at comforting his friends, and they were good at comforting him, and one another. There were a few reasons that they didn't separate fully to live their lives. They all had bad days, some worse than others, and the others were all ready for them. It was the main reason that they were side by side in the apartments, and it was the main reason that most of them had roommates. Fred knew that if he was having a bad day, that he needed to go to one of the other apartments, they all had keys to all three apartments. They all knew each other's schedules and planned outings and such, so that if it was a crippling bad day, they would know what and who to call to apologize, and cancel. All of them were slowly getting better, and the days were not only getting better, but they were also starting to come less often as well.

She slowly calmed down, until she was calm enough to respond to him with a slightly snarky, "Are any of us really ok?"

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms and said gently, "If not yet, then we are definitely starting to get there.

She looked at him with some shock, but quickly came to the realization that he was in fact correct. So she said, "When do you leave?"

"Will you be ok if I leave? You and I both know that I would postpone the trip if you need me here." Her hair however was slowly untangling itself and shrinking more and becoming spiky and pink. So, when she nodded and gave him a look that said, you are leaving, he simply said, "My plane leaves at noon. So me being me, I'll leave here around 11."

Then they looked at the clock, and she said, "Then I guess you bet get going. I promise I will be fine, and I'll probably go hang with the girls, especially if it helps ease your mind." He nodded, and went to his room, to change shirts, and grab his bag. Then he went down to his car, where he found that Tonks had grabbed the rest of their little family unit type thing. So as he got into his car to go off to Malibu, all of them, somehow oddly in sync, said, "Good-bye."

POV Change (Harry's POV)

As I get to the airport and park my car, I think about how the search for other places for us to go to, isn't going as well as I had hoped. I had thought to get us out of the city, but all the smaller places I looked at, didn't have something. So while I'm having fun traveling and sightseeing, I think I'm going to finish my planned trips, which would take me to the month's end, then give it up. I have found quite a few places that will be great for vacations and the like once we all get settled in for real. I go through security in a daze, thinking about things, and life, but not allowing myself to think about my old life in another universe. As I get on the plane, I realize I have no recollection of my trip from my car to the plane. I move along until I find my seat anyway, and then I pull out my current book, and put my hold-all backpack under the seat. It has one pocket that is fully expanded, but the other 2, smaller pockets, where I keep my important stuff, are not.

When we started over in this new universe, I was out of it quite a bit. I had apparently been pushing my emotions aside and working on the problem of getting out of the old world. So Hermione, being the book lover she is, had introduced me to one of her favorite fiction stories. It was "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll, and when I decided to travel, I packed it, and on the plane, pulled it out and started reading. I will be the first to admit, it took me two or three flights to finish, but when I finished "Alice" I found that "Through the Looking Glass" was the back part of the book, so I decided to read that as well. That took me a few more flights, then I asked her for more. I have to say, now I'm having a lot of fun reading fictional books. I've finished "The Hunger Games," "Catching Fire," and "Mockingjay" which were all written by Suzanne Collins and are a trilogy. Then I read the "Vampire Academy" series and the spin off series. The last book that I finished was "The Host," by Stephanie Meyers, and am now working on "Graceling" which was written by Kristin Cashore and am looking forward to reading "Bitterblue" and "Fire" which are companion pieces to "Graceling".

So I settle in for my flight, book in hand.

As we begin to land, I tear myself from the book, look around for a moment, and then turn back to the book, hoping to get to the end of the chapter, before I put it away to get off the plane. My timing seems perfect, because as I finish putting my book away, we finally stop and once I am ready to get off, we start getting off the plane. A few minutes later I walk up to the rental car stop, sign my prearranged agreement, and retrieve the keys. Then I go out to the car, and go to the hotel, where I check in, and drop off my backpack, and head out to get dinner.

Once I have eaten, I go back to the hotel, and go to bed, hoping to prevent the worst of the jet lag. When I wake at 8 local time the next morning, I am happy to see that for the most part, I have held off the jet lag. So I go out, and I find a quaint little coffee shop, put in my order and sit down. A couple of minutes later, a man walks in, and most everyone in the shop stops what they're doing, and stares at him, like the sheep in the wizarding world looked at me, when I was their hero. So I walk over and introduce myself, and invite him to sit with me, because there are no empty seats, and everyone else is in what I call "hero shock."

Then I go back to my table, and leave him to his decision. I find out the answer when a couple of minutes later, he walks over to my table, and sits. So I turn to him and say, "Hey, I'm Harry Potter."

He looks at me for a moment before he too introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. I'm surprised you didn't seem to recognize me."

I look at him for a moment in confusion, wondering why he would think I would know him, but in the end I respond with, "Well, I'm not from around here, so I haven't seen you around before I don't think."

Despite this, he still looks stunned and I realize I must have a questioning look on because he explains, "I'm famous and there aren't many people around anymore who don't know me."

I just sit there, and finally decide to say, "I don't watch much news, and I'm usually either back in New York, or traveling around, so I'm often times being a tourist, and not paying much attention to anything outside of my house." What I don't mention is that none of my little family, in any of our little apartments, have a T.V. so even if we did watch, we would be unable to.

Finally he asks me for my phone number, and when I tell him I don't have a phone, he asks me how long I'm in Malibu. Then he asks me to meet me here again tomorrow. The guy is interesting, so I say sure.

The rest of the day is spent sightseeing and looking at some of the less big city type feeling areas, but it still doesn't seem like the perfect place.

Then I return to my hotel room, where I order room service and once I eat, I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Goes to Malibu Part 2

Author's Note: My apologizes for the absence of this chapter, it seems I accidentally put the second chapter up again twice. Thanks to, **Shiroiro Tora**, for letting me know about the slip! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 3: Harry Goes to Malibu Part 2

When I woke in the morning, it was still dark outside. I was use to this, and depending on my mood, I either went for a quick jog, or I stood at the window, watching the people down on the street. They are simple beings, going about their days, and it makes me wonder. Despite everything that divides us, are witches and wizards the same? Are we as simple as they are? With that thought though, I realize that today was going to be another people watching day. So I stand up and walk to the window, where I find that I am too high up for once. Feeling a bit upset at a part of my morning routine being taken away, I get dressed for the day. Then I decide to walk to the coffee shop where I met Tony Stark the day before. It kills the time perfectly, and I am the first to arrive still. So I sit at the same table from yesterday after ordering. It seems less crowded somehow today.

Around half of an hour later, Tony walks in. He somehow looks, I don't know, anxious. It worries me, so I stand and go to greet him. Upon rising though, his eyes find me, and he seems to sigh and the anxiety looks to have left him for now. So I wave him over, and once he has settled in, I ask him, "How long have you suffered from anxiety?"

He looks at as though I am a nutter for even thinking that the great Tony Stark could ever have a trivial thing such as anxiety. However, I know anxiety and I know the symptoms. I've suffered from them, and I have watched my family as they fought with their mental demons. I think it's anxiety because the way he looked is the way I feel when I suffer an anxiety attack. Finally he sighs, and admits, "I don't know, I didn't even know what it was called until you gave it a name. As far as I can remember though, I have always felt like that when something big is about to go down. You have a remarkable eye for details. Oh, and by the way, here. I want to give you this. My number is already programmed in, as is the number for my AI, JARVIS."

I look at him, as my mind tries to keep up with all of the information given to me. Then as my mind works to process and respond, I speak up about anxiety, "I have anxiety, and I go to a psychiatrist, and he helps as much as he can with getting me through the symptoms and what to do in case of an anxiety attack, in case I am alone. You should probably see a doctor, and have the doctor help you as well." Then I finally look at the thing he put into my hand and turn it around, trying to figure out what it is. When I finally give up, I look over at Tony and ask, "Hey, I know you're probably going to think this is a weird question, but what is this? Oh, and why would it have numbers?"

Tony looks at me as though I am from a different planet, and while in all truthfulness I kind of am, Tony doesn't know that. However, he finally points down at the thing in my hands and tells me, "That is called a cell phone, it is a mobile version of the telephone. It has numbers, because they are programmed in as contacts. So when you want to talk to me, you just to find my contact and call my number." I am shocked, the muggles have created such amazing technology while was in the wizarding world.

When I shake off the shock, I thank him. A little bit later, we part ways, and I finish my last day in the city. Then around lunch, I go back to the hotel, where I get my backpack and check out. Then by 5 I'm on my plane and on my way back to New York. This plane ride is a bit different, for half the ride, my mind is questioning Tony Stark and his wanting to keep in contact with me so much that he went and got me a phone. I spend the other half the trip in my normal way. When we land, I get off, and go get my car. Then I start the drive home.

It's still around noon here, so when I get home, Tonks has lunch waiting and all of my chosen family is in our apartment. They are all there to welcome me home, which they do happily. Once they have all said their piece, and we all have some food, I stand up. Their heads all look at me, obviously wondering what I have to say. So to ease their curiosity, I state my piece, "I have decided that beyond my currently scheduled trips, I will not be going on any others. This has them all cheering. Teddy, who was sitting in my lap until I stood up, stands up next to next to me, to hug me around my waist. When I sit down, he cuddles next to me.

As we eat, my family does ask why, but I tell them the truth about it. I have no reasons to lie. After they have all left, later that same day, Tonks, Teddy and I are sitting on the couch. Teddy is falling asleep on me, and Tonks is thinking, by the looks of it. I am sitting there, working on reading my book. Suddenly my 'phone' rings. I look at it in shock, then I pick it up and try to figure it out. Finally I get it on, and carefully put it to my head and say, "Hello?"

At this point, Teddy is fully awake once more, and Tonks is looking at me in shock. From the 'phone' I hear Tony's voice saying, "Hey Harry, it's Tony" because I never could have figured that out on my own, but I keep quiet. Tony continues speaking, "I was wondering if you could give me some help finding a good therapist."

At this point, I am shocked, because I had expected Tony to either find his own, or just ignore my suggestion. So, I'm sitting there, half out of it, when Tonks remarks, "What is that, and why do you have it?"

It seems that she has shaken her shock, and has now helped me with mine. So I hold up a finger to her, with a questioning look, asking if she'll give me a minute. She nods, and I answer Tony, "I will ask my therapist if he knows of any good therapists in Malibu, but I don't see him until Monday."

I hear him sigh, but his response comes through normally, with little to no emotions, "OK, will you be able to call me, or should I call you?"

I think it through, and decide to tell him, "Give me until 7pm Monday evening, New York time, and then call, but I'd like to give it a try."

He gives his ok for this plan, then says good bye and as far as I can tell, hangs up. Then Tonks turns to me and says, "OK, I waited, but what was that and why do you have it?"

I sit there for a moment, and look down at Teddy who looks as curious as Tonks. Then I tell the tale of meeting Tony, and gaining the phone because Tony wanted to be able to keep in contact with me. When I finish the tale, they are both nodding, then I look down at Teddy, and ask him to go get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bit of Background

AN: Sorry about the long wait time on this, I started writing this a week or two ago, but last week my antivirus software went on the fritz after I updated my computer, and then this morning, I lost my notes for a bit. I want to thank all of my fans who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You are all little spots of happiness in my life. When I first posted this, I was worried that no one would like it, or even notice it. I should have more up in a day or two. I have more written on paper you see, I just haven't gotten around to typing it, or editing it. A note to all who read this story, and even more, to all those who read these Author's Notes, I don't have anyone betaing this for me. So if you notice problems, please feel free to bring them up to me, and please let me know if it's bad enough that you truly think that I do in fact need a beta. At that point, I would happy start the search for a beta for this story. -Angelsrm

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Just a reminder, I do not in fact own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, or Marvel's The Avengers, or any of the heroes found in that movie.

Chapter 4: A Bit of Background

POV Change (3rd Person)

Harry went through the rest of his week, in the same way that he went through most weeks. He played with Teddy, hung out, ate, and did activities with all of the members of his family. In fact, it was the routine that most of them followed.

Now you might notice, that this schedule doesn't have anything outside of the family. Some might say that Harry's trips were time away from the family, but the trips were for the family. So while he got away, he was still thinking about them, still focused on them. Those same people might also say that this behavior was unhealthy. The family's therapist however, whose name is Dr. Thasri Rylo, was pleased with the overall accomplishments that the family got through. They had improved a great deal over the years. You see, this therapist knew about the family's magic, and their past, and was sworn to secrecy on both things. They were starting to heal, and were getting better slowly. They were close to getting set out on the world, to getting to try to start a semi-normal new life for themselves. There was however, one in the family who wasn't quite ready yet, not quite at the point where he could re-join society.

Poor Fred was having the hardest time of everyone in the family, and wasn't ready as of yet. He just wasn't over losing his twin, who he had grown up with. He still had a hole where George had been. He was getting over the flashbacks, but wasn't ready to be around people who didn't know, and as such didn't understand. He still had those moments when he lost himself and only one of the others could bring him back to the present. Dr. Rylo, as they all called him, was mainly worried about how Fred would take seeing other sets of twins, who hadn't been broken apart by war, or other unfortunate events. Dr. Rylo was now looking for someone who had some experience with losing someone so very very close to themselves.

While most of the family was going to be set out, on their own, to hopefully make some new friends in this new world that they were in, Fred was going to be told he would be there soon. He would be asked to stay with one of the others at all times, not in public as of yet.

The Monday following Harry's trip to Malibu, Harry went in for his appointment with Dr. Rylo. Whilst there, and before the good therapist could give him the friends assignment, Harry brought up his new friend, Tony Stark, and his determination to keep in contact with Harry. Dr. Rylo was happy, and somewhat excited, though he hid it well. He asked Harry to try to continue with the trend, and make some more friends, and to try to expand his current friendship with Tony. He didn't truly believe that anything would come of asking Harry to try, in fact, he thought that Harry would more than likely flat line where he was for a while. He didn't know that with Harry, nothing is what it seems, but despite that, he had his hopes. After this little talk, Harry followed through for Tony, and asked for a therapist in Malibu for Tony, for his anxiety. Dr. Rylo thought about it and then told Harry about how he flies every week from New York to Malibu, and told Harry that he would more than likely be the best bet for Tony. He also explained that he knew that if he took this patient on, he would be able to help a bit when Harry finally told Tony about his magic. Harry thought that to be a great idea, and was extremely happy with the ways things seemed to be going.

The rest of the family, Tonks (who had actually had them put that as her first name, and Lupin as her last), Hermione, and Luna were all requested to try and make a new friend, who wasn't a part of the family. While they could happily also later become friends with the others friends, they were asked to make their first friends themselves. Fred was ok with being left out for now, Teddy as of yet was being left alone, because they didn't know, because of his young age, if he would truly need a therapist or not. They also knew that if he did, that they would be waiting for a few years anyways.

Harry called Tony while still in Dr. Rylo's office. Tony seemed curious about his new therapist, who apparently traveled cross county every week. What neither Harry, nor Tony knew was why. The truth was, Dr. Rylo had moved about a year after taking Harry on, and didn't want to have to try to get the sensitive family to start over with a new therapist. His wife agreed, because while she didn't know everything, she knew that this family was special, and so they had agreed, that he would continue with them, traveling to meet with them week after week. Harry, hearing the curiosity in Tony's voice, handed the phone over for the two to talk to one another. Dr. Rylo purposefully left a half hour in between appointments, so that if an appointment ran late, he could continue helping his patients.

Harry sat quietly thinking while Tony and Dr. Rylo talked on the phone, planning an appointment. When they finished, the good doctor hung up the phone, and handed it back to Harry. Then they finished discussing the last couple of things.

When his time was up, Harry continued to think on what had been spoken inside of his therapist's office. Then he continued on to thinking about other small things that were happening in his life. Teddy was soon going to head off to school for Kindergarten, and Harry wasn't sure if Tonks and he were ready for it yet. School meant that he would be away for a good bit of the day, and at the moment, he was a good distraction when they needed one. His full time needs were also keeping Tonks and himself from needing to truly get out there and do something to fill the time. He also was a great reminder of their old lives, a good remind, where their memories were a bad reminder for the most part at this point. Teddy helped both of them, and the rest of the group, so much, even if he didn't realize it.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry Goes to Alaska Part 1

AN: This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy, but know that this may or may not shorten the next chapter. Tell me, my readers, does the story have enough dialogue, not enough dialogue, or a good amount of dialogue, because I'm trying to figure out if I've got too much talking in here, or if I've not gone into things enough, because their isn't enough dialogue in here? Feel free to let me know, because I want people to really enjoy the story. It's harder than you think, when you are constantly questioning things about the story, so you might want to be prepared for more questions about the writing, and the 'stuffing' of the story... -AngelSRM

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 5: Harry Goes to Alaska Part 1

POV Change (Harry's POV)

I woke up early on the Wednesday after my visit with Dr. Rylo where I got Dr. Rylo to agree to oversee Tony's therapy as well as my therapy, and my family's therapy. Tony hasn't called since then, and I have decided to call him upon arriving back in New York. I'm not going to call today, because I'm leaving, and I have an early flight. I quickly get up, and grab my stuff, I stop for a moment in Teddy's room to say good-bye. He's still asleep, so I just press a quick kiss to his forehead, before popping my head into Tonks' room, where I speak my good-bye, knowing that she'll hear me despite being asleep. We all are light sleepers, but we also drift back off relatively fast. Next I walk next door to Fred's apartment, where I set out to find Fred. He has this habit of not sleeping, and then suddenly falling asleep in the weirdest places. Once I find him, I wake him, and then get him going for the day, say my good-byes, and go to the girls' apartment. I pop my head into their rooms one by one, and say good-bye, then I go down to the garage, where I get my car. I then begin the journey to the airport. As I drive the all too familiar route, my mind wanders back to what happened after they reached the city, and how they got set up, seeing as there is no real magical world in this universe.

_**FLASHBACK (POV Change – 3**__**rd**__** Person)**_

_ When they arrived in the city, they looked around them in shock. There was so much advanced technology in this city. Their shock must have been blatantly visible to everyone around them, because a few minutes later, someone came over to ask them if they were ok. At the time, all of them were just too shocked and out of it to really even notice that someone was trying to talk to them. They had no idea what kind of world they were in, or even if there was any magic in this world. They were silent, and continued to stare at their surroundings in wonder. None of them remembered exactly what happened next, all that they do remember is suddenly the technologic surroundings were replaced with a quaint little house. As they wondered how they got there, they finally noticed the man who seemed to have brought them there. It also just so happened to be the man who tried to ask them how they were on the street. He was a therapist, and when they didn't respond, he had decided to move them somewhere a little less out in the open. Then, a man who reminded them all of Mad-Eye Moody walked in. I don't say that he reminded them in the looks exactly, but he seemed about as paranoid as Moody had been, and his eye was in fact injured. In the years that followed to present day, they came to know both men well. Those 2 men helped them the most in their new world. The poor man who had to wrangle them all off of the streets had since then become their therapist, Thasri Rylo, and the man who reminded them all a bit of Moody, well his name was Nick Fury. They ended up telling these 2 men their full story, their old world and the magic that they wielded, whilst they were shocked. Fury had helped them to get set up legitimately in their new world, as citizens of the United States of America. Between the 2 men, they were able to use the money that the dimension hoppers had brought with them, to get them set up in their apartments._

_ Fury continued to keep an eye on these virtual strangers, but for the most part, he let them be. However, every now and again, he did ask them for help, or suggestions, or even about magic (only when he was extremely bored, did he even think about allowing his curiosity to get the best of him). They knew Nick Fury before he became the complete and utter paranoid bastard that he is today. They knew and still know him as a paranoid person with connections._

_**END FLASHBACK (POV Change – Harry's POV)**_

I return to full awareness, still slightly musing on our past as I park, and head into the airport terminal. I walk through security, my mind now looking a bit forward, thinking to the book, and wondering what was going to happen next. I was heading to a new state with this trip, I haven't been to all of them yet, and I see no real reason to, either. I have been to California, Hawai'i, Florida, Ohio, Nevada, Washington, Georgia, Rhode Island, Alabama, Wyoming, Arizona, Texas, Arkansas, Colorado, Delaware, Idaho, Connecticut, Illinois, Kansas, and Indiana, Kentucky, Iowa, Louisiana, Maine, New Jersey, Maryland, both of the Carolinas, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Michigan, Nebraska, Minnesota, Oklahoma, Mississippi, Oregon, Missouri, Pennsylvania, Montana, Tennessee, Wisconsin, Texas, both Virginias, Utah, Vermont, and both of the Dakotas. None of them have felt quite right to me, so I have continued to travel, but despite the fact that it's not even been a full year, I'm already tired of traveling, plus by the time that I've finished with all of my trips, only one more after this one, I will have been doing this for around a year. I have almost been to all 50 states, and with my last 2 trips, this week, to Alaska, and next week's last trip, to New Mexico, I will have visited all 50.

I get off of the plane, well bundled, expecting the harsh cold of the Alaskan Spring. I know as soon as I get out of the airport that this is not the place for us, at all. However, I can feel that there is something that I need to get or do here. I head towards my hotel, so that I may check in and then head around, since it's only 2pm in Alaska. Once I get into my room, and drop off my stuff, I decide to head back out to go sightseeing. I notice that everything is so out of the way, and then I spot where I want to eat dinner tonight. I pass the hours, then I sit in the diner that I saw, and for the most part, I enjoy my dinner. I pay the bill, and go back to the hotel, where I go to sleep. I wake up the next morning later than I normally do, around 10am. I decide that it must be because of the time differences, and get dressed for a run. Then I go jogging, I end up going slightly lightly for almost an hour, because I have missed my morning rituals, and as such am not in perfect running shape. Once I have finished running, I return to the hotel, shower, and then go back to the same place as the night before, because I know where it is exactly, and because I know it's reliable. As I'm eating, I start to hear people screaming outside, and while I am a bit shocked to hear screams, I am done with being the hero and putting my life on the line. I now try to allow the cops, and other law enforcement officials, who are the real heroes, do the work. However, I do turn to look out of the window, and so I see the giant green thing, which doesn't seem very happy with the officials trying to contain it. This is when I know that I am going to help, and that I am once again allowing my "saving people thing", as Hermione calls it, to take precedence in my life. So I stand up, pay for my breakfast, and then I walk outside. Then I walk around the police barricades, avoid the police themselves trying to stop me, and walk closer to the big green thing. Upon closer inspection, he realizes that the thing isn't a thing at all, but basically a giant green monster.

_**POV Change (3**__**rd**__** Person)**_

Harry called up towards the green monster-ish thing and asks, "Are these guys causing you problems?" The big guy looked at him for a moment, before it suddenly roared in rage, and then took off after Harry, who had expected that turn of events, and had taken off seconds after his question. He ran through the legs that were in front of him, and then just continued on until he was out of town. Then, once he is out of sight of most of the town, he stops. He pulls his broom from a pocket in his jacket, and takes off, flying around in the general vicinity of close to town, but not too close. Soon after that, they came to a bit of a truce, Harry wouldn't attack, or really be scared, and it decided not to kill him. After a bit of basically playing around with the creature, he asked for its name so that he could stop calling it, "it" and a "creature". It had said it was called The Hulk, and that it was male. They continued to mess around and hang out. Then after a couple of hours, the Hulk started to shrink, and his skin lost its green tint. Finally, it was just a man lying on the ground, mostly nude.

_**POV Change (Harry's POV)**_

I look around for a moment, before landing and transfiguring his tattered clothing back into real clothing. I nudge him, hoping that he will wake up on his own, and it seems luck is on my side today, because he starts to move, and groans, as he wakes. I make sure that the clothes that I fixed for him are good, and then I sit down a bit away, to give him time to adjust and figure out what is going on. Then, after a little bit of time I say, "I'd love to talk to you, if you're not too sore, or tired. If you are, then we should probably get back into town before you decide to take a nap. I will tell you that I will get my answers one way or another. Oh, and hey, what's your name in this form, since I'm sure that Hulk is just for your green alter-ego?"

He looks at me, and it's obvious from the look on his face that he's not believing that I'm not scared of him. It's noticeable when he accepts it as the truth, because once he does, he just looks at me with a kind of determination. Finally, he responds to me with a quiet, "My name is Bruce Banner, and The Hulk is a result of an experiment gone wrong, ending with me exposed to Gamma radiation. He only comes out when I am mad or threatened. I am choosing to trust you because I remember very little of what happens while I am the Hulk, and I remember you playing with the Hulk."

I nod, my suspicions correct, this Bruce Banner with his rage filled alter-ego, reminds me of Remus Lupin, and his dark alter-ego, they both have an alter-ego that came by accidentally, and that they hate.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry Goes to Alaska Part 2

Author's Note: I posted this earlier, replacing the old AN... It didn't send out a notification though, so I just went and erased the old one and put this one up. Other than this little change to the AN up here, there are no changes. Thank you for your patience! :) Thanks for everyone's sympathy. I'm am mostly back up and normally running again, although I make no promises about staying this way, but I do hope to get back up here and active if possible. I'm not moving this story as much as I had hoped I would be, although it's still going better than any other story that has ever popped into my mind as yet. A big thanks (sorry it took me this long to realize what you were talking about) to **Demonic Lissy **(If I'm making a new OC, I'm coming to you, as a thank you for your help), for pointing out my mistake in where Harry goes when he meets Tony (Miami versus Malibu. I said Miami, I meant Mabilu). Let me know if I missed any spots (if any of you are new, or if you go back to reread, I am not asking you to go looking for them). -AngelSRM

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 6: Harry Goes to Alaska Part 2

POV Change (Bruce's POV)

I stare at the man, who is sitting across from me, and I continue to wonder about why he hasn't gone running, and screaming, away from me, yet. I know that he doesn't seem scared of me, and that he doesn't seem to be afraid of the Hulk either, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why he doesn't seem scared. I'm shocked worse, when after some time passes, he turns to me to ask, "Do you hate yourself Bruce, or maybe you hate the Hulk? Maybe you just hate both parts of yourself, because you do know that the Hulk is in fact a part of you, right?

As I sit here and stare at Harry Potter, who is still sitting across from me, I wonder how it is that this man has figured out something about myself that I've never actually verbalized. He doesn't even know me, and yet he has information that I've never told anyone else. He has figured out a secret part of me, by himself, simply by watching me, it seems. Finally, I shake myself and respond to him by saying, "Well, yeah I hate both the Hulk and myself. I can't always control what the Hulk, the beast, does. If he gets out, people can and will get hurt by him."

This man, this Harry just sits there, looking at me, as if I am an old friend. It seems as though the look on his face, is of satisfaction, of learning something that he had already suspected. He looks as though I am someone that he hasn't seen in quite some time, and of whom he has just confirmed a suspicion or guess about that long unseen old friend. He seems to think for a moment before speaking again. When he does, he says, "I had a friend like you once, he too had a "dark side" that he tried to hide and control." Well that would explain him looking at me as though I am an old friend, he probably sees at least some of his friend in me. The fact that this friend of his also seemed ashamed and unhappy about his other side, might explain the satisfaction of getting a suspicion confirmed. "He tried very hard to both hide and control it, because it was his dirty little secret. He thought that he was to be blamed for something that he had no control over. I'm going to assume that you don't really have much control over your Hulk, or over becoming the Hulk. He spent a good portion of his life feeling guilty for a part of himself that wasn't in control over. He also spent a good portion of his life, hiding from the main population, because he was ashamed, and worried about their reaction. He had good reason too, most people weren't very understanding of his condition."

Well, would you look at that? There is, or was (judging on the verb tense that he is using) someone who was afflicted with a curse close to my own, if not basically my own. I want to learn more about this friend of Harry's. So I query him about his friend, always watching his reaction, because I don't want to push too far with someone who has apparently lost a close friend. I ask him, "Would you happen to know any suggestions that he might have told you about helping someone else with something like what he had? Maybe you have a suggestion yourself after seeing how he dealt with his hand in life?"

He seems to look sad, maybe I pushed too hard. Then I look a bit closer, and I see the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. He looks out into the distance, he seems to be going back in time to see his friend when he was still alive. Finally, he seems to return to himself, and then he turns to me. Then he opens his mouth and starts to speak. He tells me, "My friend, whose name was Remus Lupin, once told me that once he actually accepted "the beast within" as he called it, his life and the change to his darker side changed. He said that it all got a lot easier for him once he did." Here he stops to let me digest it for a couple of minutes, before asking, "Do you want to move this conversation somewhere that's a bit more comfortable than these logs? Maybe we can get some food while we're at it?" I agree, and we get up and head back towards town. We walk in silence, I'm thinking on what he's said, and he seems to have once again been pulled into the stream of memories of his past.

POV Change (Harry's POV)

Thinking about Remus is easier than I remember it being. I make a mental note to tell Dr. Rylo about this observation. He will probably think of it as being progress in the right direction. When we reach the town again, I head straight for the same diner from earlier, before I met and helped to tame the Hulk. Bruce is just following behind me, still thinking over what I've told him about Remus. Once we are seated at a nice booth inside of the diner, Bruce finally snaps out of his thoughts, looking around his surroundings, before turning back to me. He seems to want to say something, but before he has a chance, the waiter shows up. I quickly order a cheeseburger, fries and coke for both of us. Bruce looks at me as though I have betrayed him, but finally accepts his fate. It was easier to get Bruce to concede than it ever was with Remus. Then again, with Remus, he would have known what I was planning as soon as I mentioned getting food. They both seem to live on the outskirts, and as such both have to fight for money, and as such, food. So, like with Remus, I want to help Bruce, even if it's only by feeding him, well, when we are together. I give him a couple of minutes, and then I reopen the conversation. I start with a statement, before continuing with a question. I state, "I'm leaving Alaska in the morning to head home, but I'd love to stay in contact with my new friend." Then I continue on to my question, "Might you have a telephone that we could converse over long distances with?"

Part of him seems sad, but the other part, oddly enough, seems to be thinking. Finally he tells me, "I don't have a phone, and because of the big guy, I keep on the move most of the time." So I was right on another account with this guy, he does stay on the move, which means he is often on the outskirts of civilization. Then the rest of what he said hits me, and I'm saddened by it. I'm worried about my new friend and I worry that I'll lose track of him with all of his traveling. He must see something of my emotions in my face, because he adds, "I'm planning on traveling through Canada to the main portion of the United States."

This statement gives me a great idea. So I ask, "Hey when you get back to the States, you could come and visit me, I'm over on the East Coast, so you could even stay on the move, with a quick stop at my house on your way. Stay in a nice, cozy little apartment. Does this sound like something you might be able to live with?"

He quite obviously thinks about it for a moment, before finally declaring, "I will certainly think about it, but you shouldn't get your hopes up. I don't have the best memories of the East Coast, and so I usually avoid it." Despite his warning, as soon as I hear his response, I'm grabbing a pen out of my pocket, and my napkin off the table. I then write my name (so that he remembers who it's for), my number (so that if he finds himself with, or even just near, a phone, he can get in contact with me), and my address (obviously so he can come and visit me), fold it and shove it in Bruce's pocket. Then, the food comes and we sit in silence, enjoying our food.

When we finish, I pay and we get up. I stop him for a moment after we leave the diner. I look over at him, he looks back at me, and I stare at him resolutely. Then I say, "Just because we are parting ways that does not mean that you have to fall out of contact with me, or even simply forget about me. I don't have many friends, so I hold closely to the few that I do have. You should feel free to call at any time, and from anywhere, if I have to, I'll come and get you. Even if I don't answer, leave a message, I will find a way to get back to you." I, of course, am thinking about using magic, even though I can promise anyone who might ask, that, that is not where his mind went when I said that, mainly because he doesn't know about magic.

After he leaves, I sadly go back to my room, and pack my stuff up. This way in the morning, when I catch my early (not really) flight, I'll be ready without having to try to make sure I have everything while half asleep. Then I get into bed and go to sleep. When I wake up, I change, and walk out the door. Then when I get to the airport, I walk through and onto my plane in a daze, still mostly asleep. As we take off, I sit there, thinking about pulling my book out of its place in my backpack, but not really in the mood for it. I spend half of the flight in this manner, before finally taking out my book to waste away the rest of the time.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Time and Bonding

Author's Note: Hey there guys, sorry for the wait! Here is another chapter, finally we get to see more of the family dynamic, as opposed to friend dynamic. Maybe even show something other than plot progression (Not this chapter, but soon!) PS. I meant to get this up on Tuesday, but my laptop decided that it would be funny to play let's not connect to the internet. Which meant that I couldn't get on to the site to post, but I figured out the problem, not really, and got it fixed. So, here's to hoping it doesn't happen again!) :D

POV Change (3rd Person)

Harry touched down, got off the plane, and got into his car to go home. By the time that he got home, he seemed much more relaxed than he had in quite some time. He had spent the time talking to himself, about how his trips as of late, weren't as relaxing as he had wanted. They were full of adventures, and new friends.

POV Change (Tonks' POV)

Harry warned me before he left that he had an early return flight, and then he told me that I wouldn't need to stay up for him, but I'm anxious for his return. I can't wait for next week, when he leaves and then returns and stays for the first time in a year or two! I'm cooking up a little breakfast, a small portion of his favorites, but not too much food. Despite the early time (4:30am) Teddy is roused by the smell of breakfast. I know that now that he is awake, he will stay awake, at least until he gets to see Harry. I get Teddy a plate of food, and make sure the rest of the food is covered, and I sit on the couch. A moment later, the door opens, and the rest of our little adopted family walks in. I look hopeful until I see them, and they look back, with the exact same looks of their faces. Regardless, I offer them some food, although only Luna takes any. Out of all of us, she is the only one who seems at all calm this morning. We sit in a silent bubble, all of us waiting for our friend and adopted brother to come home. The door opens again, and Harry walks in.

Teddy is away from the table, and in Harry's arms before Harry really has a chance to register his whole family is in his front room. Then Hermione and I are screaming his name, and running towards him. Harry catches Teddy after scooping down to do so, then pops back up to catch 2 of his female friends in his arms for a hug. Luna walks over much more serenely, and Fred follows hesitantly. Harry happily yanks all of us into his arms for a little family group hug. Finally we break apart, and I offer some of the breakfast to Harry, who happily gobbles it up. He's been awake for longer than any of us, and hasn't had anything to eat until now apparently. After he finishes eating, we all move to the couches. Harry, Teddy, and I sit on the couch, with Harry in the middle, Hermione and Luna sit on the loveseat, and Fred sits on the chair. All of our apartments have the same seating, and we always sit in basically the same places. Our apartments all have a connected silencing charm on them, meaning we can hear one another, but no one else can hear us. This is for privacy, our secret, and our nightmares (or night terrors as we sometimes still get). That is what allows us to yell despite the early timing of the day without worrying about our neighbors in the other apartments in this building. Once we are all comfortable, all of the adults in the room (except Harry) look at Harry, expecting an explanation. Teddy, in the meantime is snuggled into Harry, asleep once more. Some might say that I should be jealous, or even try to say that I am, that my son is so obviously close to someone else as a parent, but fact of the matter is, I asked for Harry's help with Teddy. I asked for this, and I personally am just glad that Teddy hasn't called Harry daddy. I keep waiting for it, but it hasn't happened yet.

Harry looks at us, and then starts to regale us with the tale of Alaska and the friendly monster who is afraid, of himself. As I listen, I have to agree with Harry's description of Bruce Banner. Banner is a nice man, who is burdened more than most people on Earth are. He reminds me of Remus, and his curse, seeing as Banner has the Hulk. We continue to talk about his adventures over the years, including back in our world. It's hard, but getting easier week by week. After we exhaust stories of our past, we move on to stories from this last week. Hermione explains that she is going to go to school (in the fall) to become a teacher in our new world, and Luna says almost the same thing, but she's going to become a doctor. For now, I'm going to continue to stay at home with Teddy (I have no clue what I'm going to do once Teddy goes to school, maybe I'll take some classes), and Fred wants to look around and continue to heal, for a while longer. Teddy is looking forward to going to school in the fall, and then we turn to Harry, who says he wants to think about maybe getting into the bakery service. I have been working hard with Teddy, teaching him to control his powers, because he can't go to school with his hair flashing, and changing as it so often is now. He's making good progress, and I have high hopes for him to be able to go without problems in the fall.

POV Change (Harry's POV)

Once we finish talking about futures, and careers, I head to my room to unpack. It only takes about 30 minutes, but I know that I'll get about another ½ hour before I need to rejoin them once again. So I decide to call Tony and see if he'll answer. I get lucky, and he does answer the 1st time. I start the conversation by asking, "Have you had your appointment with Dr. Rylo yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm scheduled for later today."

"That's good, he's a really nice guy, and a good listener."

"Yeah, but I'm slightly nervous about it. I don't remember ever doing this before, so I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"He will probably just have you talk about times when you were younger, maybe when you can remember being anxious for the first time. He might even guess as to when you first started to become anxious, and maybe even why."

"Oh."

"So, how has your week gone, other than the anxiety that you've more than likely been feeling about this therapy appointment?"

"Eh, lots of boring meetings that I don't want to go to."

"Then why do you go to them?"

"Because I am the CEO of my own company, and need to be in the loop."

"Why don't you just let somebody else take that job on, regulate what you have to do?"

"That is certainly a thought, I definitely prefer simply getting to tinker with electronics and the like, to going to boring meetings and talking business with kill-joys."

"Oh Tony, you should most certainly get someone else to take on your current responsibilities."

"Maybe I'll get my business savvy PA, Pepper to take on the duties, she'd be happy enough being able to stop trying to force me to go to the boring things, and just go herself."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"So, now you've heard about me, what about you?"

"Well, I went to Alaska, met someone else."

"Alaska, weren't you just in California last week with me?"

"Well yes, and this week I'm going to New Mexico, I have been traveling for quite some time, 1 trip per week. Next week's trip to New Mexico makes all 50 states that I will have traveled to."

"Well that's something to be proud of, I guess. Why did you do it though? Travel to all 50 states?"

"Well, when me and my family first moved to the States, we settled down in New York, and were ok there, but we always felt something was missing, so I went looking to see if maybe somewhere else in the States would be better. So far, Malibu was the closest and it still felt off."

"Any idea why? I think it would be fun to live closer to you, you have good ideas."

"Ha ha, I know, but I get the feeling that we will be staying in New York for the time being."

"Ok, well don't be a stranger, and don't forget this phone!"

"Most assuredly Tony, I won't, don't worry!"

Then we say our good-byes, and hang up. I look around my room, see that I'm basically out of time to unpack and recuperate, so I head out to the living room again. I sit down in my usual spot, in between Tonks and Teddy. I look at my family, and I decide something in that moment. So I say, "We really need to start to implement our ideas for our lives now, we can't just keep living like this." While the whole family looks to be thinking about this, Hermione seems to have already thought about it, and turns to Luna to start talking schools. Fred looks at Tonks and they discuss random things that they could do, once they are ready for their lives to truly move on. I look down at Teddy and say, "Let's go work on your control while everyone else talks about boring adult stuff."

Teddy looks thrilled, and races off to his room. I follow more slowly than he was, but still moving quickly. While I'm helping him with the exercises that Tonks gave him, I'm also thinking about my own future, and in the end I decide that the best thing to do would certainly be waiting to see Bruce before actually doing anything drastic, but I do warn my family that we might end up taking a year of "vacation" somewhere else, get us out of this one place.

We continue to think about our futures, and Hermione is forced to realize that her work of looking at the schools around us, might end up being for nothing if we go away for a year. I reassure her that we will return to New York, so they should pick a school in the area, and could even apply if she wants (Luna too), just tell them that she's going on a family yearlong vacation in California, and that she would appreciate it if they would hold the spots for them. I also start looking at elementary schools for Teddy in the area around Malibu, and houses. It'll be good for us to stay together in a house, read mansion, instead of separated in apartments. We will still keep the apartments for when we return, but for one year, at least, we will be in a house.


	8. Chapter 8: Therapy Sessions

AN: I have never really had therapy sessions, and am not a therapist, this is just my idea of a therapist and what he would do for our dimension hoppers. Please don't get mad at me if I mess something up! Oh and thanks for your patience and support, you guys make my day! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (or Marvel's the Avengers), because I'm sure if I did, that story would have been a bit different.

Chapter 8 (Therapy Sessions)

POV Change (Dr. Rylo's POV)

I sit in my rented office, waiting for some of my favorite clients to walk into the room. Harry, as usual is first. He walks in, and sits in the whole family's usual seat, it faces the door, as well as me. They moved it themselves the first time they came in to see me, claiming they couldn't leave their backs open to the door, and therefore attack. Since that time, I fix it after they leave. Then again, before they come back, I put it back where they have it. I watch him, and see that he looks better, and seems to have finally accepted everything he has gone through. He looks ready for the next step.

After watching him for a minute or two, I say, "Hello Harry, how has your week been?"

He looks at me, and then proclaims, "I made another friend, decided to take a vacation with the family in Malibu. I have also started thinking about the future, as have the others."

He simply looks, almost pleased with himself, and while I digest what he has told me, he just gets more and more uncomfortable. Finally I say, "That's good! I'm glad you've met someone else that you can call friend, maybe getting out of New York will be good for everyone." I am also thinking that it'll be so much easier on me when I just get to stay in Malibu for once. Then I continue on, "Thinking about what you are going to do is good for you, because it shows that your are getting better, and that you are now well enough to be bored doing what you have been doing." Which of course is nothing, mainly because their mental health would have prevented me from allowing them to take a job.

As I sit and talk with Harry, I can't help but wonder how much longer I will be of any true help to him on a weekly basis. He has come the farthest of all the people in their little makeshift family. He seems the most resilient and hard skinned to being damaged be what he has gone through. Then as he speaks about the vacation in Malibu, talking about how he'll get to spend more time with Tony, it must hit him, because it suddenly becomes a big deal. He is suddenly babbling at me, "Dr. Rylo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so callous, you must not want to spend any more time away from your family, that's OK... We can chat with email, or text, if we ever get phones, and then you don't have to travel extra for us." I sit, wondering what he's talking about, then I remember that this family doesn't know that I moved to Malibu and was traveling for them already. So I tell him about the change in locations and that we will keep to our current schedule, the only difference being the location where we meet.

After Harry, I see Hermione, who chatters excitedly about finally being in control of her feelings enough to go back to school once more. Then she transitions nicely into the vacation that she will be taking with her family. Then she goes back to her preparation for returning to school. She talks about how she's reading up on things that are elementary and middle school levels, hoping to work her way up to high school by the time that they leave for Malibu, that way she can take some Community College courses whilst there, and then head off for university once she returns to New York. I'm finally able to interrupt her stream and ask about the friend request that I gave to her. She looks contrite, and doesn't answer me with words, but her face says it all. I ask her to focus on her future because there is no true need to have friends and ties in New York if you'll soon be off to the other side of the country. That's not to say that long-distance friends don't work, just not usually that quickly.

Once Hermione leaves, it is Fred's turn. He just looks resigned, I later find out why. I wait for him to start talking, just like I do all of the magicals from another world. They have progressed to the point where they don't need me to start a conversation, but will do it themselves, although at times it takes them a while to do so. It's 5 minutes later when he starts to tell me why he's looking so down. He explains that he is starting to feel left behind at this point, like everyone around him is getting better, but he is not. I am quick to reassure him that his family loves him and understands, and that he should talk to them, see how they're doing, allow them to know how he is doing and make sure to share information with them. He is simply moving at his own pace, dealing with his grief. By the time that he goes to leave, he has set himself a dangerous goal. He is determined to make his way to where his family is at this moment, making friends if possible, by the time he sees me for the first time in my Malibu office. This is a dangerous goal, not because if he doesn't make it, it says something about him, but because I'm afraid of what will happen if he doesn't reach his own goal. Although I do have high hopes, he has realized that he needs to work to get better, but I'm also worried that he's going to end up rushing through it, and doing it for all the wrong reasons and then it will come back to bite him in the butt later.

During my break between Fred and Luna, I think back on the things that I've learned about these people who came to our world, so far today. Harry is doing well, and still currently needs me, and that he is very close to being moved to meeting me monthly. Hermione seems to be acting like what I've heard of her to have been like before the war. However, it is obviously a mask to me, because otherwise she wouldn't be reverting. It means she's trying to hide something, and that I'll have to pry it from her, and figure out why she's trying to hide something from me. Fred is simply afraid of being left behind and abandoned. That will get better once he realizes and accepts that his family loves him unconditionally, and won't leave him no matter what he does.

Luna has always been a strange one, from the first moment I met her I knew this. She isn't like the others, her mind is a bit up in the clouds, which makes it harder to read her, though I've gotten good, which is so much better than it was in the beginning.

Luna dances in as she always does, and then regales me with a tale of strange and exotic creatures. She is one of the few who waste no time in getting around to talking to me, and she has almost always started our conversations. Her tale gets translated to, "Dr. Rylo, I don't feel that after losing Neville, and knowing that I have never simply liked men, that I will leave Neville as my one and only true male love, and in this world, I shall simply label myself as a lesbian and allow myself to focus on romance with women. On a side not, because of this, I have decided that I must now be a typical lesbian and go get a male friend so that everyone may think we are dating, even though we always say we aren't. I wonder if I can get him to be gay so that I never have to worry about him wanting to date me. Oh, and I shall not find a friend until we get to Malibu simply because that way I won't have to leave my new friend in a couple of weeks." After this, and I talk to her about those plans, we get on to plans of the future. She seems to know what her future is going to hold, she is studying with Hermione, and is planning to stick to mostly the same schedule as Hermione, but that she wants to focus on helping people, because after everything that she's seen and done, she'd like to see and help put some good into the world.

After Luna leaves, it's Tonks' turn, and she comes in and sits quietly. This is almost unusual, she had been getting pretty good about talking quickly. She seems a bit sad though, so I allow her time, and then she talks about Teddy, and how he's soon to go to school, but doesn't really know anything about dads or fathers or what happened to his own. Then she talks about how she's not sure if she's ready for him to go to school, and what she'll do with her time. I can tell by how she talks that she's been thinking about this for a while, so I'm glad that she brought it up. I tell her that someone is going to have to tell Teddy about Remus, but that it doesn't have to be her. I mention that Harry is probably a good choice since he's godfather and primary male in Teddy's life. I also talk to her about school and what is probably going to happen when it starts. She looks pretty good, second best of the family only to Harry, whose abusive childhood has made him stronger, especially now that he's talked about it, and we've worked through the problems that it brought about. In the end, she talks about classes that she might take when Teddy does go to school, but not more than a few, and nothing more for her for the moment. So we move on to other subjects for the short time left in her session.

After they've all gone, and as I am preparing to head back home on my night flight, I can't help but think back to those first few sessions and the mistrust that came with them, and how far we truly have come since then. Now there is mutual trust, and all of the dirty little details and secrets are coming to life for me. I decide that once they're back in New York, it'll be time for the family session so that we can get a couple of things out in the open between all of them, so there are no big secrets being kept from one another. That of course reminds me of the secret that I'm going to have to get Hermione to spill to me, since it's a big enough of a secret to get her nervous about it. Hopefully this family is finally about to catch their long over-do break from a hard life.

Lord only knows how wrong that hope was at the time of.


End file.
